Generally, a connector is used as a connecting means for transferring an electric signal between target objects (e.g., a cable, an electronic device or the like). However, if one end of the connector is coupled with a target object through a screw or the like, coupling force therebetween may become weak over time, and thus the target object may be unlocked from the connector. In order to solve the problem, there has been proposed a connector structure as illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a view of a conventional connector 130 having a lock wire 140.
Referring to FIG. 1, one target object 110 and other target object 120 are coupled to each other by a connector 130. That is, one end of the connector 130 is coupled to the one target object 110 and the other end thereof is coupled to the other target object 120 such that the target objects 110 and 120 may be electrically connected with each other through the connector 130. And in order to prevent unlocking between the target object 120 and the connector 130, the target object 120 and the connector 130 are coupled once more by using a lock wire 140. That is, the lock wire 140 is applied to the target object 120 and the connector 130 while the target object 120 and the connector 130 are coupled in a screwing manner, and thereby the screw-coupling between the target object 120 and the connector 130 is prevented from being unlocked.
However, in the case of using the lock wire 140, since the target object 120 and the connector 130 are coupled to each other and then the lock wire 140 has to be coupled once more, it is very inconvenient and also it takes an excessive assembly time. Further, since the lock wire 140 is located on the outside, it may be easily damaged. Also if the lock wire 140 is damaged, the coupling between the target object 120 and the connector 130 may be unlocked.